


Coffee

by Uh_huh_sure



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uh_huh_sure/pseuds/Uh_huh_sure
Summary: "Annie", he heard her say."E-excuse me?""Annie. My name."





	Coffee

Armin had always been observant. That was what made him himself. It was something he was proud of, despite not expressing it very often. 

He could see the girl every time he went to the coffee shop near his house. Always sitting in the far end of the shop with a book in her hands. 

Armin was very fond of her, despite never talking to her. They were rather alike; both blonde, blue eyes, they both liked reading. However, Armin could tell there was something different from the way she acted. She seemed rather distant.

He wanted to talk to her, he really did. But he simply couldn't bring it in himself to do so. He would peek at her every once in a while, quickly averting his gaze if he sensed that she would look back. 

However, that day was different.

He had been planning this for quite a while now. Nothing much, of course. He would just introduce himself and maybe ask her out for a coffee. Something easy for many people - including his best friend, Eren - but rather impossible for someone like him.

He got up from his seat, making his way to the girl, repeating what he would say to her. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he could make it through. But it was already too late. He was close and under no circumstances would he back off now.

Before he could even think of anything to say, she looked up to him.

She had ice cold blue eyes.

Armin gulped. He could feel her looking right through his soul. 'It's now or never', he thought to himself.

"Hi? I uh mean... Hi. Hello. Hey."

Of course he wouldn't be able to speak properly. Armin immediately look down staring at the floor.

"...Hey." 

Her voice was angelic. Soft yet certain. Armin looked up to her and took a small breath.

"I was uh. I was wondering ifyouwouldliketodrinkcoffeetogetherorsomething?" 

Armin wasn't sure if she was smiling or not, much as he hoped for. 

After what seemed like ages to Armin, the girl responded with a single yes. A single yes was enough to melt his heart. 

"Oh great! Great", he said as he took a chair and sat at the table.

"Annie", he heard her say. 

"E-excuse me?"

"Annie. My name."

...Of course. Annie. It suited her so well.

"Armin." He said smiling brightly. He could sense the beginning of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> My dudes  
> Again, this was for aruani week 2018 on Tumblr  
> Uh  
> Happy 2019 I'm hella late  
> Also I can't think of a title so just have some coffee  
> I would appreciate it if you left a kudo or a comment mhhh ;))


End file.
